


I take what I can get.

by Eternalflameforeverburns



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalflameforeverburns/pseuds/Eternalflameforeverburns
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Henry Allen/Joe West, Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow, julian albert/ original female character, killer frost & original female character, lena luthor/original female character, martin stein & original female character, mick rory/original female character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I didn’t believe in much back then. I didn't believe in love, I didn't believe in heaven, I barely believed in friendships. To understand my story we have to go back, back to the beginning just when I landed in earth one. My name is Eternal Flame but this is the story of how I became her. I was just a girl back then, a frightened little girl who couldn't have saved anything or anyone, especially not herself. 

I'd been falling faster and faster through the night air. It made no sense, back where I had been the sun had been shining for once and it had been morning. I lived in quite possibly the coldest place in the entire world. It was almost never sunny so something definitely had felt off that morning. I remembered stepping outside and then falling, I had thought I was sleeping and still in a dream. Not a nightmare. I’d not been afraid of falling down,only looking up. I closed my eyes, falling faster and faster, waiting for this weird moment to end and that was when I hit the ground. It had hurt a hell of a lot but I just waited for the weird time to end.

''Are you alright?"

I glanced up and noticed a white haired man just watching me.

"I'm a Professor sweetheart, you don't need to be afraid."

I instantly backed up, debating on running for a moment or two but I'd never been fast. 

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you."

I couldn’t help reaching out and taking his offered hand. There was something comforting, something that reminded me of my own late father. 

‘’What’s your name?”

“I..Emma..” I spoke after a moment or two. My voice was shaking a little, I think part of me was starting to think this place was real. 

‘’I’m Martin, it’s okay, you’re safe, let me get you inside and we can talk?”

I shouldn’t be trusting a stranger. I knew that much but right now I didn’t think I had any other choice in the matter so I allowed him to steer me inside the building. This great laboratory. Honestly I wasn’t sure what to think about it, this whole situation seemed so surreal. 

Inside the lab it was bright and I had to squint due to the lights almost blinding me.

“I’ll make you a drink, sit.” He gestured to a chair and I sat. 

While he busied himself by the shelf that held many drinks I took in my surroundings. This place felt weird. Still almost like a dream but not as much as I had believed earlier.

‘’I noticed you fall, I’m amazed you’re alive.”

“Thanks I guess?”

“Anything hurt?”

‘’It did, doesn’t anymore.”

He passed me a cup and I smelt it, hot chocolate. Truth be told I was amazed he could’ve guessed my favourite drink that quickly but maybe hot chocolate was a comfort drink to him as well. 

I muttered a small thank you before beginning to drink. 

‘’So what happened?”

“I don’t really know, one moment I was standing on the steps outside my house and then the next I was falling through the air and then this..place.’’

I couldn’t explain it, right now I didn’t feel like I could explain anything.

‘’Perhaps the gravitational pull around you is higher than the average human’s?”

‘’The what?”

“It can cause you to fly into the air and fall without getting hurt.”

I said nothing, I didn’t understand.

“I just don’t get it.’’ I said after a moment or two, continuing to glance around. ‘’It was bright out there and now it’s dark.. I live in the country, not in the city.”

Now it was him that fell silent. I wanted to say something to him, to get him to talk to me, to tell me what he was thinking but he had such a look on his face that I couldn’t bring myself to even utter one syllable.

‘’You must’ve come from another Earth.”

“What?”

I’d only heard of the planets. Mars, Neptune, Uranus, Venus, Saturn and Mercury, never another Earth. Then again I’d never paid attention in science so I could’ve missed something.

‘’Another earth, there are an infinite number of them.”

‘’God I must be in a dream..”

“No such luck.” 

I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair and tugged a little, the way I did when I was nervous about something. 

‘’But my mom, she’ll be worried about me..’’

‘’We’ll find a way for you to get home soon enough, I promise.”

I didn’t know why I believed him but there was something in his expression that said I could trust him so against everything else I’d learned about strangers in the past I couldn’t help but do so.

‘’You’ll have to stay with me and my wife till we can get you home.”

Honestly I wasn’t sure about this but there didn’t seem to be anything else I could do at this moment in time. This world happened to be no dream. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours went by and we talked. He didn’t ask anything I wasn’t comfortable with so I felt quite at ease well at least as could be expected at this moment in time. I missed my friends already. I didn’t have many friends. Everyone seemed to let me down in one way or another.

I was broken out of my thoughts by the car we’d been in finally coming to a halt. We stepped out onto a pathway and I glanced up at this grand house in front of me.

‘’Damn it.”

My attention instantly went to him and I asked what was wrong.

‘’I forgot my key, we’ll have to go back.’’

‘’No need, I’ve got this.”

I pulled two pins from my hair and worked on the front door, after a moment or two the door unlocked and I gently pushed it open, giving him a somewhat innocent look.

‘’Do I want to know how you can do that?”

‘’Probably not.”


	2. Chapter 2: Barri Allen

‘’I..’’ 

Joe had thankfully been nearby and had jumped in.

‘’I sent her on a coffee run, did you get me what I asked for Barri?’’

The brunette nodded and passed him her coffee cup. Joe did a fake grin and drank a little, she knew he was attempting to not pull a face. They both had different tastes entirely.

‘’Take a look at the crime scene.’’

The Captain gestured to the tracks and her mind already began to get to work.

She took a little of the extract, describing what was there to the others for a few moments before standing up and popping it into one of her bags.

‘’Late again Barri?’’

Joe asked as the others moved away from them, truth be told she admired Captain Sighn but she was sure he believed she was a complete and utter idiot. 

‘’Bad dream.’’

‘’Your mother?’’

She nodded but did not say anything and popped the disposable bag into her satchel. Truth be told she hated talking about it. 

‘’C’mere.’’ 

He gently hugged her and she snuggled into him for a moment, feeling like a child at this moment in time. He’d taken her in when her mother had died and her father had gone to prison for her murder. She knew her father would’ve never done it and she had spent every spare moment trying to work out who had actually killed her.

‘’Try not to think about it too much, you’ll be okay.’’ He gently cradled her head, the way he’d done when she’d been a young girl and scared of the dark. 

‘’I’ll try.’’ She promised him but they both knew it was more to make him feel better.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later she was sitting in a diner, waiting for her adoptive sister Iris to join her. Iris had an even worse time keeping then she did. 

‘’Hey!’’

She frowned as she noticed a hand snatch some of the fries.

‘’Don’t be heying me Barri, I cancelled a date for this evening, gimme.’’ 

Barri rolled her eyes and handed over her fries. Tonight they were going to the turning on ceremony of the particle accelerator at STAR LABS and she had been looking forward to it for months now. 

‘’We have to go shopping, we’ll need to get you a sexy outfit to impress Harrison wells.’’ 

She winked at her sister and Barri flushed, god she wished she had never told Iris about her crush on the well known scientist. She just couldn’t help it though, he was smart and beautiful and had a great sense of humour. She couldn’t be more into him.

‘’C’mon.’’ 

She pulled Barri from her chair and the two went inside the nearest clothing store, coming out an hour and a half later with a sexy red dress with matching heels for Barri and exactly the same but in a deep ocean blue for Iris.

It took about another hour but finally the two women had arrived at the Laboratory. 

‘’Who’s that?’’ 

Barri asked as she noticed a young woman with dark hair standing by Professor Stein.

‘’That’s his intern, Emma. It’s a rather weird story.’’

‘’I’d love to meet her.’’

‘’C’mon.’’

Iris grabbed Barri’s hand and dragged her over to the two of them.

‘’Professor Stein.’’

Barri smiled at the elderly man before directing her attention to the brunette.

‘’I’m Barri.’’

‘’I’m Emma, it’s nice to meet you.’’

Emma seemed rather curious about this place, almost like she had never been here before but that made no sense entirely. She was sure The Professor would’ve shown her around here before if she truly was his intern.

‘’Come along Emma, it’s about to start.’’

Martin pulled her away to sit with himself and his wife. Barri and Iris both blinked a little but said nothing and just watched them go for a moment before the stage nearby lit up. She could see him, Harrison Wells. He was so beautiful. Barri’s heart sped up a little as she gazed at him as she clapped with everyone else.

‘’Hey!’’

Iris’s bag had been taken, Barri’s eyes widened for a moment and weirdly she couldn’t stop herself from running after the man into the crowd. She’d always wanted to do the right thing and in her mind this was. 

Soon enough she came to an alleyway, he was cornered, there was no way to run anywhere. That was when she felt the punch and found herself on the ground.

‘’Now that’s no way to treat a lady.’’ 

She knew that voice, not well but vaguely and glanced up to notice a blonde man offering her a hand.

‘’I’m Eddie.’’

Oh so that must be the guy Iris referred to as Detective Pretty Boy, Joe’s new partner.

‘’Barri.’’

‘’I know.’’ A grin went over his lips as he gently pulled her up onto her feet and glanced up and down her, making sure there was nothing broken. 

‘’Barri!’’

Iris had caught up with them, she massaged her ribs a little, getting her breath back.

‘’Thanks for saving my sister.’’ 

She gave Eddie a grin and the two of them just had a moment with a longing look. Barri blinked slightly, taking the bag that the criminal had dropped while trying to get away and handing it back to Iris.


	3. Beginning of Eobarri/Supercat

‘’I’m gonna head back to my lab, mind taking her home for me?’’

Barri asked, a half smile and an eye roll going over her face as she moved away from them, heading up the street and away from the other two.

‘’Miss Allen I presume?’’

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard that voice that was like silk to her. Barri bit her lip slightly as she gazed at Harrison wells.

‘’Yeah..’’

She nodded, biting her bottom lip slightly.

‘’Would you be interested in getting a drink sometime?’’

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In a completely other Universe Kara Danvers was getting ready for her first date. This was her first ever one and yet she was in her mid twenties, beautiful, smart and had a great personality. She had just never had anyone she could see in that way in her life before Cat had entered her life. Her boss was smart and beautiful and sassy and sarcastic.

Today they were going to watch one of Carter’s school plays and then they were going to get drinks afterwards. Kara had honestly been rather alarmed that Cat wanted her to join her but at the same time she wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to spend time with her long time crush.


End file.
